Episode 6277/6278 (3rd July 2012)
Plot Ashley has spent the night at the cricket pavilion and feels more desperate then ever as he swipes a sandwich from David's shop. Later, outside the church, Ashley spots Laurel with Gabby heading for the school trip. He makes his way over unnoticed and hugs his daughter. A scared Gabby freezes, while an embarrassed Laurel pulls Ashley to one side, asking what he is playing at. Ashley is mortified as he pleads to see his children and begs Laurel to take him back. However, Laurel doesn't give in. Later, Rodney gives Ashley a lift into town to the house where he is claiming to stay. As Rodney pulls away, Ashley wanders off with nowhere to go. After a sleepless night on the streets, Ashley is at an all-time low as someone attempts to rob him. A girl steps in and Ashley moves away. Later, Ashley comes to the girl's rescue, but is later devastated when she turns against him by robbing the few belongings he had left. Back in the village, Edna is concerned about Ashley after talking to Rodney. They decide to visit him at the house where Rodney had dropped him off. However, they realise that Ashley is not staying there and begin to worry. Meanwhile, Jai desperately tries to call Rachel as he is keen to know whether she's going to tell Charity the truth. Charity notices that Jai is acting strangely, but presumes that the baby issue is still on his mind. Later, when Rachel and Jai are alone, he attempts to buy her silence. However, Rachel soon makes herself clear to Jai - she is not a prostitute and she can't be bought off. Jai quickly apologises to Rachel, telling her that he loves his wife. Rachel suggests quitting her job to make things easier, but he convinces her to keep it. Elsewhere, Cameron and Chas discuss their plans to flee the village, but when Gennie arrives, they quickly separate. Chas tells Gennie that she is getting over Cameron and thanks her for doing her a favour. Gennie then asks Chas to be her baby's godparent. Chas is thrilled to be asked, but suddenly it hits home as she realises the enormity of her decision to leave the village. Also, Nicola is intrigued when Rodney tells her that Kelly has phoned, Charity is excited when a guilty Jai books them a hotel room for the night, while Paddy and Rhona pay the deposit for their wedding. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Elliot Windsor - Jackson Cummins (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carl King - Tom Lister *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams Guest cast *Kenny McDonald - James Burrows *Rose Pitchers - Amy McAllister *William North - Ray Castleton Locations *Cricket Pavilion *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Mill Cottage - Living room, kitchen and dining room *Café Main Street - Interior *David's - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar, back lobby and backroom *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *Home Farm - Office and living room *Residential street *Holdgate Farm - Dining room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Hotten street *Park *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *William North's house - Porch Notes *This was an hour-long episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,430,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes